Warblerfono Descompuesto
by Yuna Hummel
Summary: ONESHOT KLAINE: ha habido un gran malentendido entre Kurt y Blaine a causa de un pequeño error a la hora de que al soprano le entregasen un recadito. Podrán arreglarlo? y. que tienen que ver los Warblers en todo esto?


**Hola mi gente amada!, vengo con otra nueva historia, esta ves un oneshot klaine! Es cómico, romántico, leve drama, …**

**ENJOY! **

**WARBLERFONO DESCOMPUESTO**

**BY: YUNA HUMMEL**.

_Aún sigo sin poderlo creer, aún sigo sin poderlo entender!, porque razón me encuentro en esta situación?, no lose!, lo único que yo quería era hacer llegar un mensaje, un solo mensaje a una sola persona y terminó en un total desastre._

_Por razones que sigo intentando descubrir, estoy aquí, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Kurt, a MI novio!, quien está sumamente furioso conmigo por algo que al parecer …según la última persona que habló con él, le mandé decir._

_De veras que mi vida es toda una aventura y más teniendo a los Warblers como compañías habituales, era cosa de todos los días sucediera algo nuevo, extraño, o fuera de lo normal. _

_Y se preguntarán, como es que yo, Blaine Anderson, acabé teniendo a un gran y divino chiico como Kurt Hummel por pareja?. Fácil, desde aquella ocasión en que pedí cambiar las cosas para las regionales, por un dueto, me atreví a declarar mis sentimientos por él, me sorprendí bastante tras verme correspondido, es un día que jamás voy a olvidar, pero, me estoy desviando del tema! He empezado a fantasear despierto mientras mis brazos son el únicoescudo entre mi persona y el maniaco que tengo en frente de mi que no deja de agredirme con cuanta cosa encuentra._

-COMO PUDISTE DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA BLLAINE, DATE POR MUERTO!- me gritaba sin más Kurt, quien traía una mirada cargada con ganas de matar.

-pero, espera, estás mal, déjame contarte lo que pasó, es todo un GRN error!-

-si como no, pues como me dijeron las cosas dudo que haya sido un error!- volvía a gritarme, rayos que a caso no me daría el beneficio de la duda?. No tuve opción, era o tomarlo de los hombros y hacerlo escucharme, o seguir dejando que me gritara y me agrediera, decidí lo primero, tenía que escucharme.

-haber Kurt!- dije totalmente decidido mientras lo tomaba por ambos brazos para que me dejara de golpear. –me vas a escuchar para que sepas que pasó!, porque puedo asegurarte que Eso que te dijo ese desvergonzado del que luego me voy a vengar, NO ES VERDAD!- dije mientras le sostenía la mirada, viendo aquellos ojos azules que tanto amo, y al mismo tiempo era correspondido .

Kurt, tras ver que no estaba en plan de seguir alegando nada, suavizó su mirada hacia mi, y yo suavicé mi agarre, sabía que me escucharía, tenía que ser claro y sin rodeos, ya que un solo error en mi relato, me costaría dos cosas, mi cabeza o mi relación con él.

Nos dirijimos al sillón que había en el salón, ya que ahí estábamos en el salón de ensayos, era el único lugar donde podíamos estar sin ser fastidiados por los demás chicos, y tras sentarnos comencé a hablar.

-lo que en realidad pasó fue que…-

_FLASH BACK_

(narración en tercera persona).

Esa mañana, el moreno se había despertado temprano, como todas las mañanas, con la única diferencia de que en lugar de ir a ver a su amado Kurt, se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo Wes, ya que tenía algo que hablar con él. Al llegar a su cuarto ni se molestó en tocar, sabía que no estaría despierto, así que entró y acertó, el oriental seguía tirado en su cama como si fuese un muerto.

-Wes- llamó su amigo recién llegado tras llegar al borde de su cama.. –oye Wes- volvió a llamar, sin obtener respuesta, volvió a hacer un último intento y esta ves logró su objetivo, medio atraer la atención del joven..

-que?, ya descubrió el director lo del nido de abejas en su oficina?- preguntó entre sueños.

-cual nido de…oh no puede ser está soñando otra vez con que pone un nido de abejas en la oficina del director- dijo para si mismo el ojiverde. –oye amigo, ponme atención!- le gritó casi, casi al oído pa ra que se despertara bien.

-QUE, QUE PASÓ, QUIEN SE MURIÓ?- preguntó alterado.

-nadie, idiota!-

-entonces que te pasa porque me despiertas a las ..siete de la mañana de un sábado!- preguntó ofendido.

-escucha, podrías darle un mensaje a Kurt de mi parte?- dijo sin más

-y porque no se lo dices tu? Tu eres el novio o no?-

-ya lo se!, pero es algo sorpresa, puedes hacer lo si o no!- dijo empezando a perder la pasiencia.

-ya, dime que quieres que le diga?- preguntó el oriental mientras se sentaba en su cama, le habían espantado el sueño así que era seguro no podría volver a dormir.

-mejor anótalo amigo, tu memoria no es tan buena-

-oye, no se me olvidaría algo que va de tu parte para Kurt, anda dime! O me arrepiento de decir que si-

-bien, pero donde lo olvides te asesino!, dile de mi parte que lo espero a las afueras de la escuela a las cinco de la tarde porque tengo una sorpresa para él- finalizó y para evitar quejas de su amigo, salió rápidamente de ahí.

Wes, sin pode dormir nuevamente, se levantó, arregló y vistió para salir y ver a quien fastidiaba, genial, ahora tenía que hacerla de cartero, o como su fanatismo por Harry potter estaba a mil por ciento de lechuza mensajera.

En su camino hacia la cafetería, se encontró con David, su mejor amigo y alguien que siempre decía que si a todo, no perdería la oportunidad de zafarse de semejante trabajito, y David era el pichón correcto.

-David, oye, espérate!- le dijo mientras tomaba a su amigo del brazo para detener su caminar.

-hola Wes! Oye que onda contigo que estás despierto? Tu no te paras en sábados hasta las diez de la mañana!- dijo el chico algo extrañado.

-digamos que…cierta personita molesta en ocasiones me fue a despertar- le contestó algo molesto.

-Blaine?, y que quería como para irte a fastidiar?-

-pues me dijo que…- era la oportunidad para zafarse. –pues me dijo que te dijera que le des un mensaje a Kurt-

-yo?, y porque yo?- preguntó muy extrañado.

-no lo se, solo me dijo eso *busca a David y dale este recado para que se lo de a Kurt*- finalizó el joven. –me imagino porque sabe que mi memoria es peor que la de un tejón, ya sabes que se me olvida hasta mi nombre- dijo riendo por su comentario.

-es cierto, bueno, haber dime ese mensaje-

-bien, dijo que…que…- empezaba a hacer memoria, no se le podía haber olvidado a penas tenía diez minutos de que se lo dijeran!. – A SI! Dijo que le dijeras a Kurt que lo espera a las cinco de la tarde a la salida de la escuela porque irían a cenar- dijo el joven.

David, miró algo extrañado a su compañero, eso era correcto?, bueno si así era el recado , lo haría llegar a su destino, pero solo por si las dudas preguntó.

-Wes, estás seguro de que así decía el mensaje?- preguntó algo dudoso.

-si, ahí amigo no vas a creer que se me olvidó o si? No tiene n ii diez minutos que me lo dijeran!, eso era-

-de acuerdo, yo lo haré llegar a Kurt si?...ahora puedo ir a desayunar en santa paz?-

-oh si claro- dijo soltándole el brazo y dejando que su amigo siguiera su camino, y tras él le siguió el oriental.

-eso decía el mensaje…creo- pensó para sus adentros el joven.

Tras haber pasado sin más el desayuno, David se dispuso a cumplir su labor de mensajero, empezó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de Kurt, lo conocía igual de bien y sabía que ese chico era una roca para dormir, no se levantaba hasta que no le diera la gana, en su trayecto, se topó con Thad, otro miembro de los Warblers.

-hola Thad- saludó

-Hey David!, que hacienda por aquí tan temprano? Muy pocas almas estamos despiertas a esta hora amigo!- correspondió el otro el saludo.

-pues, ya me agarraron de mensajero otra vez, y sabes que cuando yo paso mensajes, resulto agredido porque resultan mal- dijo tristemente.

-oh cierto! Como olvidar lo del salón verdad?- Thad dijo con un a sonrisa algo pícara en el rostro.

-es que no se que pasó te juro que a mi tu me dijiste que te dijo Nick que le dijo Blaine, que fuéramos al sallón de ensayos por la tarde! Y cuando se lo dije a Wes y fuimos , resultó una desgracia!-

-no viejo! La cosa fue otra, te dije que me dijo Nick que le dijo Blaine que NO fuéramos al salón por la tarde, ya sabes porque- finalizó el chico mientras dejaba salir una sonora carcajada.

-no me recuerdes eso, no quiero pasar por ese suplicio otra vez-

-ya, no me gusta ver sufrir a mis compañeros a menos que yo lo provoque claro, mira, dime que es eso que tenías que decirle al loco de la belleza y yo se lo diré en cuanto lo vea, así no padeces-

-enserio harías eso por mi Thad?- dijo esperanzado.

-claro! Todo sea por un camarada!- respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-gracias, gracias!- dijo casi tirándose sobre él para darle un gran abrazo.

-oye, oye! Párale, yo no voy para ese lado que te pasa!- dijo haciendo que el chico lo soltase.

- yo menos que te pasa!, me emocioné- respondió el Warbler en efensa de su orgullo. –bueno el mensaje es este, no vayas a olvidar ni una palabra si?, y deja de mirar a esa mosca y ponme atención!- dijo haciendo que el otro joven lo viese, y dejase de ver a la mosca que pasaba volando. . –dile a Kurt, que me dijo Wes que yo le dijera que Blaine lo espera a las cinco de la tarde en el salón de ensayos, porque quiere hacerlo sobre la mesa- finalizó el muchacho.-

-OH POR DIOS..DAVID! estás seguro que..eso quieres que le ..diga?, eso es lo que Blaine dijo?-

-pues si, eso recuerdo que me dijeron a mi-

-am..este…bien..si ese es el caso, yo..se lo haré…saber…puedes irte con calma-

Tras decir esto, David se dirigió a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo, ya que solo se había levantado a comer y tenía planeado volver a dormir, y ahora sus planes podían seguir su curso, ahora que Thad se ocuparía de hacer su trabajo, podía dormir en paz el resto de la mañana.

Por otra parte, Thad decidió ir a su cuarto a dormir, tras conocer bien que Kurt no se levantaría hasta que quisiera, tenía tiempo de dormir un poco más, su plan era despertar mas o menos a las nueve diez de la mañana para ir a buscar al soprano. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se tiró sobre su cama y en menos de lo que canta un pájaro, cayó rendido nuevamente, los alumnos de Dalton eran así, en sábado solo se levantaban a tragar y dormir.

Cerca de las diez treinta de la mañana, Thad se despertó, se talló los ojos para despabilarse, tenía que hacer algo y no recordaba que era, hasta que, tras hacer memoria unos instantes lo recordó.

-oh cierto! Tengo que ir a darle un recado a Kurt, pero, que decía? , no le puse atención a David, era algo de que Blaine quería verlo, pero no recuerdo en donde, ni la hora, y algo de que q uería hacerlo, mmm., ya se me acordará cuando lo vea- dijo mientras salía de su cuarto y se encaminaba a buscar a su pequeño compañero.

Estuvo vagando por los dormitorios en busca de Kurt, cuando en su camino, se topó con Trent, otro Warbler, quien al verlo, se dirigió a saludarle.

-hola Thad! Que te trae por aquí?- preguntó Trent.

-oh nada amigo, ando en busca de Kurt, lo haz visto? Sabes si ya tan siquiera se levantó?-

-si de echo si, hace rato lo vi en la cafetería, lo saludé , dijo que estaría en su cuarto luego de comer algo, porque lo buscas? Necesitas algo?-

-de echo, me mandaron a darle un recadito de parte de tu ya sabes quien, y necesito dar con él antes que se me olvide, sabes si aurita está en su cuarto?-

-te diré algo, que es eso que le quieres decir?, yo ahora mismo voy a verle ya que prometió ayudarme con algo, así te ahorro que vayas a buscarle, ah por cierto, Wes me pidió que fueras a verlo, parece que va a hacerte unos cambios con respecto a tus canciones- dijo el muchacho.

-oh de acuerdo, por cierto el mensaje es, ven qu4e no lo diré en voz alta es vergonzoso!- le contestó el joven mientras hacía que el otro se acerase a él. –bien escucha con cuidado, dile que…- tras terminar de informarle en voz baja para que ningún otro curioso escuchase, Trent solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Thad, ese es el recadito por parte de..Blaine?-

-si, o…no era?...no espera, si era eso!-

-ese chico ..lo dije antes y ahora, ese está loco, sabía que era un chiflado pero alcanzó niveles nuevos-

-yo solo soy el intermediario!- dijo Thad poniendo un puchero.

-ya, ya no te pongas en ese plano que no te soporta ni tu abuela, vete tranquilo, yo voy a decirle eso al pobre inocente que Blaine tiene por novio-

-inocente?, será solo de cara por que de lo demás todo mundo sabemos que no es inocente!-

Al finalizar esta plática, cada Warbler siguió su camino, Thad se fue a ver a Wes y Trent se fue a ver a Kurt para darle ese *extraño* mensaje, ahora con más razón se preguntaba, porque demonios se juntaba con esa manada que tenía por amigos?.

Estaba penando precisamente en las razones que lo llevaron a ser amigo de esos chicos cuando en su trayecto se topó con Nick y con Jeff, quienes al verlo, lo saludaron con gran gusto.

-chicos, oigan, pueden hacerme un gran favor?- les preguntó el joven, a lo que sus dos compañeros contestaron afirmativamente.,

-que necesitas amigo?- preguntó Nick.

-si es cosa de dinero no me mires mi jefe me castigó una semana sin dinero- dijo Jeff con tristeza.

-yo igual te hubiese hecho lo mismito si hubieses gastado quinientos dólares en una máquina TRAGAMONEDAS!- le dijo Nick a su compañero mientras le daba un zape.

-eso fue tan divertido, y todo porque le hiciste caso a Wes y Blaine!-

-ya pueden olvidar eso? Prometieron nunca sacar el tema!- reclamó el pobre chico.

-bueno chicos, me harán el favor si o no?- preguntó Trent ya algo desesperado.

-si hombre ya, dinos que quieres que hagamos-

-gracias Nick me salvan el cuello- contestó el muchacho sintiendo como le sacaban un peso de encima.

Unos minutos después, ambos jóvenes ya se encaminaban a buscar a Kurt, para pasrle el recadito que ellos recibieron, aún no salían de su asombro, como demonios dejaba Blaine que algo así corriera por todo el colegio?, ok, no le daba pena que lo viesen con Kurt, que supieran de su relación PERO , hay de cosas y cosas que se pueden ventilar!, o eso es, lo que ellos entendían.

Llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la habitación del castaño, tocaron un par de veces y cuando recibieron el acostumbrado * pasen* del chico, entraron. Kurt se encontraba muy cómodo en su cama, al parecer hacía los deberes del fín de semana para tener el resto libre.

-que tal chicos? Que los trae por aquí?, si vienen a pedirme que les ayude otra vez a sacar dulces de las máquinas OLVÍDENLO aún me duelen mis brazos por la última vez!- dijo el ojiazul desde su posición.

-no, no, venimos a verte porque tenemos algo q ue decirte- empezó Jeff.

-que? No me digan que vinieron a decirme que son gays los dos!- dijo asombrado.

-que te pasa! Claro que no!- se defendió Nick. –lo que venimos a decirte es algo que viene por parte de tu noviecito, que si yo fuera tu le pondría una correa-

-Blaine?- se preguntó algo extrañado. –porque dices eso así de él Nick? Que hizo?

-bien, es mejor que lo sepas de nuestras bocas a que te enteres por ahí- dijo Jeff.

-le dices tu o le digo yo?- preguntó Nick.

-díganme los dos y listo!- exclamó el castaño, ya no le estaba gustando nada por donde iba la cosa,

-bien- empezaron los dos a coro. –dice Blaine, que le dijo a Wes, que le dijo a David que le dijo a Thad que le dijo a Trent que nos dijo a nosotros, que te dijéramos que Blaine te espera a las cinco de la tarde en el salón de ensayos, porque quiere tener una sesión de sexo salvaje contigo- finalizaron los chicos y vieron la cara de sorpresa, indignación y enojo de Kurt, todo al mismo tiempo en una sola mirada.

-co..como…como es…a caso. A caso el dijo semejante cosa?- preguntó Kurt algo sorprendido todavía.

-si, bueno, eso es lo que a nosotros nos dijo Trent.- e xplicó Nick

-chicos, pueden retirarse, necesito hacer una llamad a dos personas- dijo el chico con un tinte de voz enojado.

-a …dos?- preguntaron ambos algo asustados.

-si…una a Blaine para que me explique que demonios pensaba y otra al 911 porque …de que lo mato, lo mato!- dijo empuñando ambas manos, estaba enojado y mucho, así que, para no arriesgarse, ambos muchachos fueron saliendo lentamente del cuarto de su amigo, debían alejarse de ahí cuanto antes, Kurt era conocido en Dalton por tener tendencias asesinomaniacas, sin contar que armaba unas escenitas peores que las de la tele.

Mientras tanto Kurt, estaba que se lo tragaba la ira y la vergüenza, Blaine podía darse por castrado, eso no se lo iba a perdonar , al menos no tan fácil. Tomó su celular y tras encontrar su número le dio marcar, esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó la voz de su novio al otro lado de al línea.

-Kurt? Que sucede?, oye antes que nada, te dieron mi mensaje?- preguntó , sin siquiera saber que se tiraba a las llamas.

-oh, por supuesto que me lo dieron!, me lo acaban de entregar y déjame decirte que puedes despedirte de tu orgullo! , ten por seguro que en cuanto pongas un pie en Dalton voy a matarte!, como pudiste decir semejante cosa Anderson! Y más aún a los Warblers! Que son los peores chismosos de la escuela!- gritó casi al borde de la histeria, si no es que ya estaba en la histeria.

-pero de…que estás hablando Kurt?- preguntó el moreno al otro lado de la línea algo sorprendido, el no esperaba esa reacción de Kurt y menos que le gritase de tal forma. –mira sabes que? Mejor ni me digas nada, ahora mismo me regreso a la escuela y hablamos en persona, creo que algo no quedó claro- dijo y tras esto, colgó la llamada, cosa que más enojó al castaño.

-PERO QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA CORTARME ASÍ!- dijo tomando una almohada de su cama y arrojándola lo más fuerte posible a una pared.

Luego de aquella conversación/reclamo telefónico, no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando Blaine ya se encontraba de regreso en la escuela, dejó su auto en donde vió lugar, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver si todo estaba en orden, se bajó lo más rápido que pudo y emprendió la marcha a la escuela, en el camino, tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto.

*estoy de vuelta, te veo en el salón de ensayos B*

Kurt, por su parte, tras recibir ese mensaje, no sabía porque, pero como que el recadito que le dieron el par de desmadrositos de la escuela se le empezaba a hacer verdad, y por otra parte quería ir ahí, para hablar con Blaine, y si tenía razón y algo no había quedado claro? Esas dudas se las tenía que sacar, así que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al salón de ensayos, pasaría lo que tenga que pasar.

Al llegar, estaba a punto de abrir las puertas del salón cuando escuchó que de este, provenían reclamos y griterío, pensó en un momento , entrar a ver que pasaba pero tras reconocer la voz de Blaine, decidió quedarse escuchando y callado.

-me pueden explicar que pasó mientras no estuve!- gritaba el moreno, Kurt se sorprendió tras escuchar, que tan alto podía llegar a ser su tono de voz, una voz que Kurt siempre escuchaba, dulce, tranquila y muy apacible.

-como que ..que? – preguntó Nick.

-si!, recibí una llamada de Kurt, en la que amenazaba con castrarme con unas pinzas de mecánico, porque al parecer dije algo que NO debía decir y menos a ustedes! Pueden decirme que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó nuevamente empezando a perder la calma.

-solo cumplimos con lo que nos pediste, pasarle tu recado a Kurt- dijo Thad para tratar de salvar su cuello.

-NOS?, WES!, te lo pedí A TI y solamente A TI!- decía el pobre moreno mientras se masajeaba las sienes. – por favor, dime que no hiciste una metida de pata, dime que NO se te olvidó!

-espera Blaine!- empezó David. –a mi Wes me dijo que tu le dijiste que me dijera, darle tu recado a Kurt!- dijo haciendo exagerados movimientos mientras hablaba.

-por supuesto que no!, se lo dije a él y únicamente a él!, pero si hizo una tontería, debió hacerla completa, que le dijiste a David Wes!- gritaba el chico.

-pues…mmm….ya se me olvidó- dijo sin más

-QUE!...miren, mejor ya ni le sigo, porque de igual manera no me vana decir lo que quiero saber, ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer que pelearme con ustedes!, Kurt está que me quiere matar porque al parecer ustedes le dijeron algo que nada que ver con lo que YO le dije a ESTE!- FINALIZÓ EL CHICO SEÑALANDO A Wes. –mejor retírense que Kurt ya debe estar por aparecer y no quiero un multi homicidio aquí-

Cuando el líder Warbler finalizó su sermón, todos los Warblers comenzaron a salir uno a uno, Kurt , quien estaba pegado a la puerta, se escondió tras un pilar para que no lo notasen, ahora entendía gran parte de lo sucedido, ahora solo le faltaba algo, saber…que era eso tan importante que su novio no pudo ir y decirle a él? Al grado de tener que recurrir a un *warblerfono* descompuesto que acabó en una pelea?

Cuando vio salir al último corista del salón, salió de su escondite y entró al lugar, ahí, pudo notar a Blaine sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, ese gesto solo lo veía cuando el moreno hacía grandes corajes como en ese momento, así que aún estando algo enojado con él, se acercó para sentarse a su lado y comenzar a hablar.

_-FIN FLASH BACK_

-y eso fue lo que pasó en realidad Kurt, te juro que jamás yo haría saber algo como eso! Porque ni siquiera se me cruzaría por la cabeza!- explicaba el chico quien tras finalizar su relato, cambió su postura de estar sentado a lado de su c hico, a estar de rodillas ante él pidiendo su perdón.

-si me hubieras dicho eso desde un inicio!, y no darme tantas vueltas!- decía Kurt mientras quitaba rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-perdóname de verdad- casi , casi suplicaba el ojiverde, sosteniendo las manos de Kurt entre las suyas…

Kurt lo pensó un momento, estaba haciendo un teatro por , bueno no se le podía llamar *nada* pero no fue culpa de Blaine si no de tda la bola de mal informantes que habían alterado el mensaje original, no podía enojarse con su chico, Blaine era todo dulzura con él, lo trataba de las mil maravillas, lo respetaba, le daba su lugar y lo más importante de todo lo amaba con todo y su carácter del demonio, eso, no cualquiera se lo soporta.

Luego de haber tenido una batalla contra su corazón en si perdonarle o no, optó por la primera opción, perdonarle.

Se puso de pié, aún con sus manos siendo sujetadas por las de Blaine, y lo ayudó a este a ponerse igual en pie, no le gustaba que llegaran a ese extremo de película romántica estilo twilight.

-Blaine Warbler- empezó el joven. –no tengo nada que perdonarte, en realidad, desde antes que entrara al salón, escuché toda la pegadera e gritos que armaste con los demás chicos, que..a todo esto, ni se que hacían aquí, en segunda, nunca podría enojarme ..al menos no para siempre, contigo ya que eres el único que soporta mi maldito carácter mañanero y en tercera, te amo demasiado y lo seguiría haciendo aunque fueras de lo peor- finalizó el chico.

Blaine, no podía caber de la emoción, solo cambió su expresión triste y arrepentida, por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sellaron su *reconciliación* con un beso, tierno y amoroso pero que luego se tornó pasional y demandante, hasta que el maldito aire los hizo separarse.

-prometo no volver a fallarte así Kurt, Lo juro- le susurró el moreno a su novio mientras repartía pequeños besos por su rostro y cuello. Pero, dejó de hacer eso tras tener una pregunta más que debía ser contestada. –Kurt, podrías…decirme algo más?-

-lo que quieras cariño..dime- contestó el castaño

-que rayos te llegó por mensaje para que te pusieras así de enojado contra mi?- preguntó, sin saber si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

-ah pues…- Kurt estaba que se le caía la cara de pena tras tener que recordar aquello y ahora contárselo a su novio, . –Nick y Jeff fueron los que llegaron a mi cuarto a decirme que tu..que tu…me querías ver en el salón de coro a las cinco de l tarde porque…querías ..tener…querías tener una sesión de sexo salvaje conmigo!- soltó todo de una sola vz el chico, a l o que Blaine solo se quedó con la boca abierta.

-esos dos que se den por muertos!- dijo molesto, y luego volteó a ver a su chico. –Kurt, en primera ese no es NI la cuarta parte de mi mensaje, lo cambiaron totalmente!, en segunda, jamás te pediría algo como eso! Y en tercera, porque demonios lo haríamos aquí?-

-BLAINE!- replicó el pobre soprano mientras sentía como se le subían los colores a su rostro, cosa que Blaine halló adorable.

-es broma, es broma!- le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su frente y lo tomaba entre sus brazos para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza., acción que Kurt permitió y correspondió el abrazo.

-oye Blaine, y …que hacían aquí todos los Warblers antes que llegara?- preguntó el soprano curioso.

-antes de llegar a la escuela y mandarte ese menaj,e les avisé a todos que quería una reunión urgente para que me explicaran que pasó, cosa que hicieron a medias porque me enteré que Wes le pasó el recado a David quien luego para librarse se lo dio a Thad y así suseisvamente hasta que llegó a manos de Jeff y Nick-

-y…podrías decirme, que era lo que orginalmente debió de decir?- preguntó nuevamente, curioso el soprano aún entre los brazos de su amado.

-yo le dije a Wes, que te dijera, que yo te esperaba a fuera de la escuela a las cinco de la tarde porque te tenía una sorpresa-

-una sorpresa?...y que es?-

-eso mi amor, tendrás que esperar hasta la hora para saberlo- rió por su comentario y besó nuevamente los labios de Kurt.

-eres un cruel Blaine!- dijo Kurt haciendo un adorable puchero, cosa que se ganó otro beso por parte del moreno.

-entonces Kurt, estamos bien?- preguntó algo dudoso el chico Warbler.

-yo diría que…estamos más que perfecto- dijo volviendo a sellar sus labios con los de Blaine.

- y pensar, que, todo este relajo fue causado porque a los chicos se les ocurrió jugar al *warblerfono* descompuesto- dijo Blaine, cosa que causó risa en ambos chicos, y tras calmarse un poco, volvieron a darse un amoroso beso.

FIN!

Mi primer oneshot klaine! Que felicidad!

Esperen más de estas locuras!

Los quiero!

.


End file.
